


Calling

by Darkraider



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: My first work in no fandom. Wrote it in ten minutes. NO JUDGING.





	

_"Hey Vanessa. How are you doing?"_

_"Better! The cancer has gone away! I can't leave the house though. I try to leave and I'm pulled back."_ It sounded like she was pouting and (y/n) laughed.

_"I'm sure you'll be allowed to leave soon. How does being cancer free feel?"_

_"I- it feels like I'm floating! Its awesome and I love it. Although they keep ignoring me. Its weird- I mean they act like I'm not even here! Eh, whatever."_ Vanessa sighed before a startled, _"Huh?"_ came from her. _"Someone is calling me. I'll be right back. Or not. Talk to you later, (y/n)!"_

 _"Okay! Call me. If you don't call me in one hour I will call your parents, young lady!"_ You playfully threaten.

 

 _"You're only 2 years older than me!"_ Vanessa protested before you hung up. You snickered before setting the phone down and walking off.

\------------TIME SKIP----------

You walked back in the house and sighed. 'Air conditioning is the best gift ever created.' Walking over you picked up your phone and smirked. It had been a hour... And 15 minutes. You dialed Vanessa's mom and when she answered you said, _"Hey Mrs. Smyth! Can I talk to Vanessa?"_

What sounded like a choked sob came from the woman. _"O-oh dear. (Y/N), Vanessa died two weeks ago."_


End file.
